All the right moves
by Lectori Salutem
Summary: Under normal circumstances they would have never met, but at a masquerade everyone is equal. Dancing with an uninvited guest might have been the most fun Lucy has had in a long time. It certainly made this ball into the best one ever! Non-magical AU oneshot, now with ever-after-drabbles.
1. All the right moves

This story has been sitting on by computer almost finished for more than a year, so I forced myself to finally get it done! I hope you'll enjoy it!

The story is set in an alternate universe without magic. It was inspired by the video for the song All the right moves by OneRepublic and the book Pride and Prejudice. And of course by Fairy Tail, otherwise it would be a bit weird. ;) Anyway, a combination of those is the kind of atmosphere I was going for, I hope I did well!

* * *

 **All the right moves**

" _You remember the moves, right?" A dark haired male spoke, while he casually fixed the tie of his suit._

" _I don't think I can ever forget, with how much Erza used to 'practice' with us when we were young…" His partner in crime answered with a shudder._

" _True. Hopefully the ladies here won't remind you of transportation too much." He chuckled._

" _Heh. Well I hope you can keep your clothes on for once!"_

" _Whatever. Let's go."_

 _The pink haired male nodded. "Yeah." Both of them put on a simple, black mask that covered the upper half of their faces. "I'm all fired up!"_

* * *

"Miss Lucy! Miss Lucy! Why aren't you ready yet?" A frantic maid rushed into her chambers, while another was trying to pull her corset just a little bit tighter. "The ball is starting!"

The center of attention sighed, or rather tried the best she could manage in her restrictive garments. "Don't worry, Mrs. Spetto. I'm almost done." It was true. Her hair was done, her make-up flawless and her blue ball gown fabulous. It was just that her dressing maid decided that, since Lucy was still able to talk, her corset must have been too loose.

"That's what you think, dear, but there is so much left to do!" Lucy's favorite maid started fussing over her. "Here, your father bought these sapphires to go with the dress. Aren't they beautiful?"

"Sure." More fancy jewelry she didn't need. "Remind me again why I'm going to this party?"

"But miss Lucy! It's a ball! What young lady would not like to go to a ball?" Mrs. Spetto replied. Meanwhile the corset was finally deemed tight enough, so the two maids started to assemble the rest of her dress properly and attach the costly accessories.

The heiress shrugged. "I don't think I'm going to enjoy myself. I mean, sure the music is nice and dancing can be fun with the right partner, but I don't think I'll find anyone I like considering my father was the one who invited everyone."

"Surely he's doing what he believes is best for you!"

"No Mrs. Spetto." Lucy said sadly. "I appreciate what you're saying, but we both know that's not true. My happiness and my wellbeing are secondary at most."

The old maid had no answer to that.

"Well, at least it's a masquerade." Lucy tried to be a bit more optimistic while her maid tied a blue-and-white mask to her face. "Maybe people won't recognize me."

* * *

" _Whoa, did you see the food?"_

" _We're not here for the food, moron, don't you forget it."_

" _I know, stripper. I can play my part."_

" _Then act like you belong here, and do_ not _get caught."_

* * *

Lucy was not stupid, far from it. She considered herself to be more intelligent and observant than average. So when all her dance partners addressed her by name, even though she had never told them, she immediately came to the right conclusion. Her father was, once again, doing the more high-class version of pimping her out: Every young male was invited to dance with his daughter, who was wearing this-and-that, and if it came to it he wasn't opposed to wedding proposals with an interesting dowry.

So much for enjoying anonymity…

Still, she might as well make the most of it.

So she danced with whoever asked. She listened and replied politely to whoever talked to her. She did her best to find some enjoyment, but all her partners were not really interested in her. They were focused on the prize, which was either her father's money or her boobs, and she was just the way to get there. A nuisance they had to put up with. She tried, she tried her hardest, but every single one of them was shallow and uninteresting and not cute at all.

Luckily, Lucy could entertain herself very well. She just studied the world around her. She had seen the ballroom often enough, so it held no interest to her anymore. The people she had seen many times before and they weren't that interesting to begin with, but the fun was in figuring at who was who. It was a masquerade after all.

Again, Lucy was not stupid and it wasn't that difficult. It didn't take her long to match most of the masks with various regular visitors to her father's parties. There was one guy, however, who she couldn't place. It wasn't his outfit, which was plain but suitable, that made him stand out. At first it wasn't his conduct either. It was his hair. His bright pink hair.

Of course it _could_ be dyed, but she didn't really believe any of her father's associates would do that. She kept her eyes on him. Under further inspection, his behavior was somewhat odd as well. When Lucy realized what he was doing, she was shocked first, then amused.

Maybe it would be an interesting night after all.

* * *

 _She was beautiful, but he couldn't help but think she would like even prettier if she laughed like she meant it. It wasn't like she had a shortage of dance partners, though from the way she was looking over their shoulders rather than in their eyes, she wasn't truly interested. Then again, he thought, it was nearly impossible to be truthful about anything in this place full of fake people. He would be glad to leave._

 _He prepared to pick a new victim when suddenly it happened._

 _Their eyes met._

 _What was he thinking about again?_

* * *

"Would you care to dance?" The pink-haired man asked for her hand before she had even realized he had crossed the room, and she accepted without thinking. He had a nice voice, one she wouldn't mind hearing again. It seemed he had other ideas, though, as he stayed silent.

"Don't you think dancing with a perfect stranger is an interesting experience?" She tried to get him to talk.

"I suppose so." Was his rather distracted reply. Silence again.

"It's you turn to say something now, you know?" Lucy told him. "I talked about the dance, so now you need to at least make some kind of remark on the size of the room or the number of couples!"

"Is that so? I can't say I've heard that rule before." He seemed to be surprised yet amused by her words. "Well, what would the fair lady like to hear?"

"That reply will do for the present." She told him with a grin, thoroughly enjoying her first interesting conversation of the evening. "I'll add that maybe you should attend more balls, then you would know, but now we may be silent again."

This time it didn't last very long.

"Do you always talk while dancing, then?" He asked her.

"No, not always." She answered immediately, before giving him a teasing smile. "Only when the company is good enough."

Silence again as they continued dancing. Just before the end of the song Lucy broke it once again.

"There is just one thing I would like to ask you." When he said nothing, she took it as a sign to continue. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "I'm quite sure my maid pinned a large sapphire brooch on my dress earlier this evening, but now it seems to be gone. Do you happen to know where it went?" She leaned back to look at his face, just in time to see his eyes widen and his skin turn a shade paler behind his mask.

"W-What?" He managed to stutter. The dance ended and most of the couples separated.

She grinned not unlike the cat that ate the canary. "That reply, too, will do for the present." She continued in an almost too cheery tone of voice. "Now don't you agree it's awfully hot in here? Would you like to join me in the garden?"

* * *

 _One word, four letters, starts with an F and currently on repeat like a mantra in his head._

* * *

"I'm _so_ busted, aren't I?" He said once no one but the blonde beauty could hear him. She led him deeper into the garden, until they reached a somewhat secluded gazebo. She lit a few candles which she had stashed there before. Then she turned to him.

"Depend on what you would call busted." Lucy said, still looking mischievous. "I most definitely caught you picking pockets. I also strongly suspect you don't have an invitation. That doesn't have to mean I'm going to tell anyone."

"You're not? That's so nice of you!" He looked at her face. Both of them were still wearing masks, but she tried to convey her sincerity with a sweet smile. He continued. "Why?"

"Well…" She started. "You're my favorite dance partner of the night and I don't really like those people anyway. Besides, I think it's hilarious." Here her smile became wider. "I can't wait to see their faces when they realize their precious jewels and watches have been stolen!"

"I'm not a good dancer."

"That's what you're concerned about?" Lucy shook her head. "No, not really. But at least you aren't boring. And you're honestly stealing for your money, rather than trying to marry into it. You were acting back there, but I don't think you're fake, you know? I like that."

"Honestly stealing?" He was shocked and she couldn't help but find it incredibly funny. He shook his head while she was giggling. "You're really weird."

"Hey! That's rude!"

"But it's true! I mean, do you know any other rich girls who are casually chatting with a thief who has just stolen their expensive brooch? You're definitely not like anyone I've ever met before!" He was making these wild but cute gestures as he tried to convey what he meant. It only made the girl smile wider.

"In a good way, I hope?" Lucy teased, but continued somewhat wistfully. "Anyway, it's not like I asked to be born rich. And it is certainly not like I like it. I often wish I could leave."

"Then why don't you?"

"I…" She was silently for a bit, thinking over the question she asked herself every day. She heard the honest curiosity in his voice and she could only return that honesty. "I want to, but I can't…" She said with a wistful voice. Both remained silent after that, leaning on the gazebo fence and staring in the direction of the house. Lucy thought about her life and the people in it. Her mother had been so very kind and her father had become so very cold after her death. Still, he was her father…

"Wanna talk about it?" The rather attractive pink-haired man broke the silence. It startled Lucy, but she appreciated his words. They weren't pushy, just kind. She smiled at him.

"Nah, it's rather boring. I'd prefer something fun. I mean, it's not every day I get to talk to someone interesting. So…" She turned to face him fully. "Tell me about your life! And why are you here, actually?"

* * *

 _Whoa._

 _Just, whoa. This girl was seriously weird._

 _And he liked it. Very, very much._

* * *

He told her about his life. He spoke of his friends, who did what they could to support each other and make the world a little better while they were at it. Okay, so maybe not everything they did was completely legal, but at least it was ethical. That was more than she could say about her father and his colleges. He spoke of his adventures and the people he had helped. He even told her about his cat. She asked him about his life, and he told her truthfully. Just like that. It was very refreshing for a girl who was constantly surrounded by businessmen and politicians.

"And what about you?" He suddenly asked. "You don't have to talk about the sad stuff if you don't want to, but it's only fair that you tell me something too!"

"I guess I can't deny you that, can I?" When he shook his head vigorously, she mock-sighed. "Don't blame me if it's boring. And really, the sad stuff, as you call it, is quite unavoidable." This time, Lucy sighed for real.

"I sleep, I eat, if I'm lucky I'm left alone to read my books or do whatever, if I'm unlucky there's some tutor who tries to teach me how to be a proper lady, if I'm _really_ unlucky there is some boring event my father wants me to attend and then I go to sleep again. Oh, and I shouldn't forget trying to avoid any and all conversations about marrying one of my father's business associates." Lucy could clearly see the horror and pity in his eyes, but that wasn't what she wanted. "Oh, don't worry, it's not all bad. I do truly love to read. And I sneak out every now and then, to visit the village or just to take a walk." She smirked here. "In fact, most of the security around our mansion is to keep me inside, rather than to keep intruders outside. And I still manage to escape!"

"You really are something else…" He shook his head. "You're really weird, but what's even weirder is that you are so weird if every day of your life has been like that. You get what I mean?"

"Do you like calling me weird or something?" She frowned at him. He gave a cheeky grin in reply. "But I think I do understand. It's because it hasn't been like this all my life. When my mother was still alive…" The silence hung heavy over the small gazebo, until she suddenly broke it again. "No, we agreed on no sad stuff!"

"I could take you with me." He looked her in the eyes. Lucy saw that he meant it seriously. "You said you can't leave, but you definitely can!"

"… Thanks." She smiled at him. "But as much as I loved my mother, I believe father loved her even more. When she died, it broke him. Now that I'm older I can clearly see that. He still isn't over it, so I really can't leave. It wouldn't be fair."

"My father…" The man beside her started. "He left me when I was younger. People sometimes tell me he is a lousy dad, or that he must not want me anymore. I don't believe them. He must have had a reason, so I'm gonna find him and ask. Anything less wouldn't be fair either."

"I'm sure you'll find him."

"And I'm sure your life will get better too!" He replied.

"Yeah…" Then she perked up all of a sudden. "Hey, you still haven't told me what you're doing here! Don't think I forgot!"

He was surprised at her outburst. It did break the sad mood, though. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you."

"Is it one of those requests?" Lucy guessed.

"It is. Maybe I shouldn't tell you, actually…" He teased.

"What? Why?"

"Well, you still haven't promised that you won't tell _on_ me." He stuck out his tongue at her.

"If you won't tell me then I'll tell on you!" She threatened right back. The look of shock on his face to that was too much, and she started laughing. He soon joined in.

"Yeah, it's a request." He began when the laughter had died down a bit. "You see, the owner of this mansion… If you owe him he'll collect without fail, apparently. And if you can't pay in money, then he takes whatever you do have. I suppose that's within his rights, you can't borrow and not pay anything back, but… there are some things you just shouldn't take. A medallion with a picture of a deceased wife. That's what we're here to get back."

Lucy knew her father. She knew he could be ruthless when it came to money. This however, was harsh even for him. It made her sad and angry. "I'm definitely not saying anything to anyone, you know!"

"Thanks! I was right, you are a nice person!" This made Lucy blush behind her mask. He continued without noticing. "That's not all, though. If just that one medallion was stolen, it would be pretty easy to figure out our guy got something to do with it. That's why I'm here! I'm just the distraction, stealing whatever I can get my hands on. And if that means getting a nice reward out of this job, well…" He mock-shrugged. "Who are we to complain about that?"

"Are you sure you don't enjoy showing off your pick-pocket skills? Because there have to be easier ways to conceal the target." She said with a smile.

"Well… It is the most enjoyable way, yeah. And on that note, I think I'd better get inside… I'm also the back-up in case something goes wrong." He looked somewhat unwilling to get back inside again and Lucy was sure that feeling was mirrored on her face. He must have seen it, despite the masks they still wore. "You sure you don't wanna escape with me?"

"Your life sounds like so much fun, but…" She trailed off and he sighed.

"Yeah, I get it. Now is not the time." He suddenly started searching his pockets. "Maybe when we meet again?"

"When we meet again?"

"Yeah. Let's promise. We will definitely meet again!" He had fished something from underneath the stolen jewelry. "Here, for you."

On his offered hand laid a simple pendant. It seemed to be styled like an ancient coin, with something written on it in the old script. It wasn't a type of coin she recognized, which meant it was either extremely rare or not an actual coin to begin with. That wasn't what she was curious about, though. "For me? Why?"

He shrugged. "So we can meet again. Just keep it on you and I can promise we will meet again." It was hardly an explanation, but she accepted it anyway.

"Alright. But then you should carry something of me, too." She turned to the place where she had taken the candles from. "This was mine and my mother's secret base. Some of our stuff is still here." She turned back and presented him a handkerchief.

"But if it was your mother's then you shouldn't give it to me! That's precious to you, isn't it?" He exclaimed.

"Then it's a fair trade. That pendant is important to you, I can tell." She pushed it in his hand. "Just accept it. You can always give it back when we meet again. Right?"

He looked her square in the eyes, before sighing. "Okay, you win. Thanks."

* * *

 _He felt the soft fabric in his pocket as they returned to the party in silence._

 _Already, he couldn't wait till they met again._

* * *

As soon as they reentered the ballroom, Lucy had had people after her, wanting to know where she had been or asking her for a dance. So even if he had pink hair, it didn't surprise her that she lost track of her previous companion immediately. It took two dances and half a conversation for Lucy to find him again, and when she did he wasn't alone. A dark haired male, she supposed his partner, was hurriedly conversing with him.

An ill-timed dancing couple momentarily interrupted her view, and it drew her gaze past them, to the other end of the room. Her father, the only unmasked person at the masquerade, was looking at the two men as well with a suspicious frown on his face. It took just a second for Lucy to realize that they'd been discovered. Some of their security guards were slowly closing on them. Not good.

Doing her best to look unhurried and unconcerned, Lucy excused herself from her current boring suitor. She tried to make her way to her new pink-haired acquaintance as inconspicuously as possible. He saw her approaching and grinned at her. She didn't smile back.

"You've been spotted." She whispered when she was close enough. His eyes widened behind his mask. She didn't stop to talk, didn't want to attract attention. "Go! I'll try to distract them." He grasped his partner, who hadn't heard her, by the shoulder and that was the last Lucy saw as she walked past them. She took a few slow steps until she stood in the middle of the dance floor. There was a nice dramatic pause in the music, and Lucy took it.

She gasped dramatically and collapsed to the floor.

As an elegant lady to be, Lucy was taught all kinds of useful and less-than-useful skills. Collapsing in a way that drew attention but remain graceful was among them, and she thought this performance would truly make her teachers proud. The music stopped and people crowded around her. The guards hurried to her, to assist her or take her away for medical attention if necessary.

Lucy remained limb and unresponsive to any attempt to help her up. She mumbled frantically to give the impression that she was very upset. This went on till a harsh voice cut through the noise.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jude Heartfilia spoke. Lucy finally looked up. She saw all the guard surrounding her, and not a trace of pink hair. She could have sighed in relief. Her father continued talking. "Well?"

"Father!" She faced him, hoping they'd made their getaway. The only likely excuse for her behavior wouldn't help them much. "I danced with a man earlier who wouldn't give me his name. His manner was rather suspicious, but I didn't think much of it. However, I realized just now that my jewels have been stolen right from my dress. We have a thief!"

Gasps were heard throughout the hall as guests found their belongings to be missing as well. Her father looked grave, conforming Lucy's belief that he had already suspected this.

She tried one last thing to buy extra time. "When I was outside I saw light in your study! He might still be there!"

Her father immediately took command of his men. Some were to close off the exits, but the majority was to search the house. With all the attention successfully diverted, Lucy finally allowed herself a smile.

* * *

" _Man, I thought they had us! That guard had his hand on my shoulder! We were seriously lucky some chick decided to faint."_

" _That was no luck! She figured me out earlier, but didn't rat us out. She's really nice!"_

" _You're saying she deliberately attracted attention away from us? I'm not sure to be happy with your ability make friends or angry that you got found out." There was a short pause in the conversation as they continued their trek away from the lavish mansion. "So, who is she?"_

 _The pink-haired man suddenly froze. His eyes widened comically before he exclaimed: "I can't believe I forgot to ask for her name!"_

* * *

AN: And that's it. I don't have the time or the inspiration to turn this into a good chapter-fic. I do have some drabbles written, because those scenes wouldn't leave me alone. Putting them to paper (or screen) was necessary for me to move on with this one... Anyway, if you want to read them, let me know, and with enough response I'll make this into an AU oneshot+drabble aftermath instead of just a oneshot.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Reward

I did get some response, so I figured I might as well start posting my snapshots... I really don't think I can turn this fic into a proper long story, so this'll have to do. I'm sorry!

Thank you to the two people who reviewed! 808Lionfire and an anonymous guest, this one is for you. I hope you can share. ;)

* * *

 **Reward**

"Hey Metal-face! I got some stuff for you to mess around with!"

Gajeel scowled. There was only person annoying, obnoxious and stupidly brave enough to address him like that, and he was always a headache to deal with.

"Whaddaya want, Salamander?"

"Eh, I just stole some goodies from rich people, jewels and stuff." Natsu shrugged. "The kinda things you can't just sell 'cause they're too easy to trace. You like to mess around with metal, don't you?"

Gajeel looked at the other male suspiciously. "What's the catch? You might be a moron, but even you aren't stupid enough to give away a possible profit just like that."

"Eh, I expect you'll give a few rounds from the money you make… And it's not like I can do anything with them as is… Also, I need a new Fairy Tail symbol." The last sentence was casual, almost an afterthought, but Gajeel knew it wasn't.

"You lost the symbol?" He asked, one pierced eyebrow raised.

"No…"

"No? Then what, you deliberately got rid of it? That ain't likely and you know it!" Natsu remained silent and eventually the metalworker gave up. "Fine, whatever. I'll get you a new one."

"Oh, so you'll do it?" He started unloading his pockets, dumping a small mountain of valuables in front of Gajeel.

"Yeah, sure. I'll even get Shrimp on board, so she can figure out if there's anything with 'important historical value' that's worth keeping intact. You know how she can get when history is involved…"

"And it gives you a nice excuse to spend time with Levy, right?" Natsu teased.

"Yeah." The older male replied before his brain caught up with his mouth. "Huh, no! What the hell Salamander! D'you want my help or not?"

"Relax!" He had finished unloaded a small fortune in accessories, but one in specific caught his eye. "Hey, can I ask one more favor?"

"No." Gajeel grumbled, but it went ignored.

"That brooch with the blue stones…" The other man picked it up. "Yeah, that one. Could I get whatever you make from it?"

"You gonna wear jewelry? I never pegged you as a sapphire type."

"A what type?"

"Sapphire! The stone you idiot."

"Oh, that. No, it isn't for me."

A sly grin started to from on Gajeel's face. "Does Salamander have a little girlfriend?"

"No! It's not like that!" Natsu exclaimed. "It's just, well… She helped with the request, so I think she deserves part of the reward."

"That all?" Gajeel asked, bored again.

Natsu thought back on the golden hair, the shining brown eyes and the vibrant smile that he just couldn't get out of his mind. He nodded. "That's all."


	3. Engaged

I had planned to post this tomorrow, but I just got a review for this story. Reviews make me happy, so... Here you go!

* * *

 **Engaged**

"You wanted to see me, father?" Lucy spoke after waiting in the overly large office longer than she felt was acceptable. Jude Heartfilia made a show of appearing to have been disturbed from his reading. Lucy took it as a trick to make her feel uncomfortable, extremely out of place and possibly slightly guilty.

"Ah, yes." He started. "I have hosted several balls in the past year, but you are still not engaged. Therefore I have decided to take matters in my own hands. Your fiancé is the heir of one of my close associates; I trust you will find him very much to your liking."

Lucy was so shocked that her mouth dropped in a very unladylike manner. She shut it hard enough to be almost audible, and then the dam broke: "What? Engaged? To be married? I can't be engaged! You never told me I was supposed to form such an attachment!"

"And now I have done it for you." Jude calmly stated. He picked up his documents again. "That was all, you may leave."

Lucy, however, wasn't done yet. "No no no! I can't be engaged!" A flash of inspiration shot through her mind, one of a particular pink color. And she knew he couldn't risk potentially offending any of his party guests... "You can't engage me, since I have already made a commitment to another man."

"What?" This gained her father's full attention. He narrowed his eyes. "Who? Where? When? And why have you waited until now to tell me? Don't think you can deceive me."

"We met at one of the balls. We talked in the garden and we promised to meet again." Lucy fought against the triumphant grin threatening to invade her face. "He wanted to take me with him right away, but I thought you would never give your permission. We decided to wait until I was of a more marriageable age."

"Who is it? What's his name?" Jude all but hissed.

"I don't know. I never asked and I didn't recognize him." Her father started to interrupt, to disregard her story as a mere fabrication, so Lucy used as foolproof distraction. "We met at the masked ball, you know the one…"

The sentence hung in the air heavily. Jude was still very much upset at the unprecedented theft, and any mention of that fated evening was met with open hostility or (in this case) extreme moodiness.

"So, can I go?" It seemed like the perfect time for a tactical retreat. She had almost escaped when her father's voice rang out again.

"How will you recognize him?"

"We exchanged tokens." Lucy answered truthfully. She fingered the long chain around her neck. The pendant was tucked into her bodice, invisible to any onlooker. "The one who can describe the pendant on this chain and who will present to me what I offered him in return. That is who I will marry."

She was gone before Jude could ask anything else.

Two days later there were articles and mentions of this strange engagement in any self-respecting written medium. Many flocked to the Heartfilia estate for a chance at the rich heiress, taking with them what they considered likely tokens.

Lucy happily rejected them all.


	4. Handkerchief

So kind of forgot I still hadn't posted this... Sorry! It's been sitting on my computer for about a year now, and I actually really like it. I hope you do too!

* * *

 **Handkerchief**

"Eh? But why?" Natsu whined.

"Because. I. Said. So." Erza was making random people empty their pockets to find her stolen strawberry cake. Telling the crazy woman (scratch that; the demonic fury, complete with ominous dark eyes and bloody red hair whipping around her face) that that would be last place she would find her _precious_ was pretty futile, so everyone went along with it.

Naturally, Natsu turned white as a sheet at the sight of her and did as he was told. And Fairy Tail, being a rather nosy bunch, examined his personal effects carefully.

"Dude! The pink hair wasn't enough, so you added a nice flowery handkerchief? You are such a girl!" Gray taunted.

"Shut it droopy eyes! It isn't even mine!"

"Then why do you have it?" Gray retorted, before gasping dramatically. "Don't tell me you stole it?!"

And explosion of reactions was the result:

"You stole some girl's handkerchief?" Erza had instantly drawn one of her swords (a new record in the category quick draw) and started interrogating.

"I never pegged you as the perverted kind." Cana said with a grin.

"I'm disappointed in you, Natsu." Mirajane frowned.

"Stealing is not MAN!" Elfman shouted.

"Natsu, you…" Levy, who had occupied a seat near him, inched away slowly, as if dealing with a dangerous animal.

"Nice!" The real perverts in the back shouted.

And Gray was laughing his ass off.

"I didn't steal it!" Natsu exclaimed. When everyone looked at him distrustfully, he added, "Really!"

"Come one guys," Gray said, still snickering, as he slung his arm over Natsu's shoulder. "I was joking. I mean, you all know Natsu and he is seriously not the type to do something like that."

"Yeah!" The pink haired man said. Then he looked rather puzzled. "I don't get how having a handkerchief makes me perverted, though."

"Well, it's not that having one makes you a pervert." Cana answered. "It's more the fact that stealing a girl's personal stuff is really creepy and stalker-ish. Get it?"

"Besides," Mirajane added before Natsu had a chance to reply, "a handkerchief from a girl is typically a token given to the man she admires. It is not something to treat lightly!"

"Hehe, we all know that Natsu hardly even knows the difference between boys and girls, so I doubt that's it. He probably found it." Gray was never one to let an opportunity for a humiliating joke slip. "Like he would accept anything from a girl that's not food."

Natsu, in a rare moment of maturity most likely brought on by the fact that Erza's sword was still worryingly close to his throat, chose to ignore him. "Well, I don't know anything about a token, but I didn't find it either! She gave it to me. It's like… a promise. So we'll definitely meet again!" When everyone was stunned silent at his words, he continued. "So, if it's alright with you, I'mma go do this request now. You've inspected my shit, so, uhm, bye!"

He gathered his stuff and left before anyone recovered. Mirajane took out her own handkerchief to wipe away an escaping tear. "They grow up so fast." She sniffed.

"Indeed." Erza nodded. "I feel ashamed to have misjudged him." Then she faced Gray, her fury-mode turning on. "However, that doesn't solve to mystery of my missing cake. Gray, you seemed pretty happy to start a distraction. You. Are. Next."

The fact that he was wearing only his boxer at this point didn't hinder her in any way. (Plenty of hiding space, right?)

* * *

AN: This is the last I had prewritten. I like this universe quite a lot, but I don't really feel like writing for it (also, if I'm going to be writing anything, it should probably be my thesis... As in, I should _really_ be working on my thesis!). I'll probably write one more short story for it, to give it a something that at least looks like an ending. Someday. But yeah, unless someone else wants to write something for this AU (feel free to PM me), that'll be the last of it. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
